Gone a Bit Coco
Gone a Bit Coco is a cut level meant to have been in Crash Twinsanity. The level would have had Cortex in Coco's mind with cuddly enemies. Later, Nina would have went in to repair the damage Cortex did.Comments by FakeNina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQ7n_7NmIh4&list=PL9D33F6B9DDDBF83C&index=6 This level would have been set after High Seas Hi-Jinks. A glimpse of the level can be seen in an early gameplay video. The deleted scene of Cortex entering Coco's brain is seen in the video below. According to Rebecca Kneubuhl (One of the members of Spiralmouth), they definitely never made a Gone a Bit Coco theme and that they never saw the concept art before. Background After Coco is zapped with the Psychetron, a portal opens up into her Brainovial Hyperbarium and Cortex must retrieve important information that only she knows. However, it is unknown if before or after the scrapped idea, Security Insanity would take place, the only level where Coco remains playable. Description The level would take place in a pink candy floss space on floating island where towns adorned with hearts rest. In this level, both the sun and the moon are visible at one time, and the starting point in the level is a sort of beach-like setting complete with palm trees. At the starting point, Cortex must cross over a bridge to enter the town, and his path would presumably carry through the large horseshoe and onwards. According to a segment of the level, Cortex might have to enter the very large windmill in the town. It is possible that the fences in the town would serve as barriers. Houses would range from small, two story tower-like houses to large, white, houses. From observation, a part of the level might have taken place on the large bridge at the edge of the town, which led up to the town's windmill. It is possible that the bridge would have had the Teddy Bears driving cars. Unused Text Hint An unused text hint from this level can be found in the game disc's data. It would have said: *''NORMAL SHOTS JUST BOUNCE OFF THOSE LOLLIPOPS. USE THE CHARGE BLAST TO DISARM THE TEDDIES.'' Cortex's charge blast would have been useful in this level. From this hint, this meant that in this level, the teddy bears would have defended themselves with the lollipops and Cortex's normal shots from his ray gun would have been deflected by the lollipops. Cortex would have to use his charged blast to disarm them, leaving them defenseless against him. The charge blast had no purpose in any other levels, and since this level was cut, it has been rendered completely useless. Known Hazards Teddy Bears Teddy Bears seem to have been a common enemy in this level and appeared with a variety of ways of trying to destroy Cortex, such as lollipop weapons or cars. When wielding lollipops, a charged blast from Cortex's gun would be able to disarm them and make them vulnerable to attacks from Cortex. These all can be seen in the concept art gallery. Pits Since the level happens in a floating island, falls would have been quite common. Pits would have been included as a result. Pink Elephants Pink Elephants were to appear in this level. They would wear a captain's hat, meaning that it may have drove a boat; similar to how the Teddy Bears would drive a car. Gallery coco-s-brain-58ded62d74e47.jpg|Concept Art 2a8b20861e47d55c85148e26b70ebdc7.jpg|A finished segment of the level 5nm9na.png|The level card of the level in the Japanese version of the game Deleted Scene from Crash Twinsanity No.6-0 teddy bear.png|The Teddy Bear enemy in a car pink elephant.png|Pink Elephants|link=Pink Elephant cocobeta.jpg|An "in-development" screenshot of the level coco game.png|Screenshot of the level coco 2.png|Another screenshot of the level Teddybear.png|A Teddy Bear enemy intended to be in the level Pink ele.png|The Pink Elephant enemy/character Gone A Bit Coco Screenshot.png|Gone A Bit Coco Screenshot hqdefault (2).jpg Trivia *According to the developers of the game, this level was cut late in development because it was incomplete and glitchy, making it unplayable.https://www.crashmania.net/en/backstage/interviews/paul-gardner/ *Fittingly, this level's name is a pun on "gone a bit coo-coo". *Its icon comes before Boiler Room Doom but after Academy of Evil's, and forcing the game to this level will make the menu telling the player what gems have been acquired to have every level until the Academy of Evil hub to be unlocked. It will also always say that the yellow gem has been collected and any gems collected in this level will not increase game completion percentage or unlock any extra. Saving the game at this level will have the load/save screen use the question mark (locked level) icon and the name of the level will appear as " Cancel". References hu:Gone a Bit Coco Category:Levels Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot: Evolution Category:Cut levels Category:Cut Content